


It Will Get Better

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: China 2019, Cuddles, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George comforts Lando after his first DNF, it leads to a first kiss. Later on the flight home, Daniel teases Lando about George and insists that he swaps seats with Alex to sit next to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It Will Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my series. I hadn't originally planned for Daniel to find out about the pair but figured that if it was a random stranger who was sitting next to George, they would be less likely to swap seats. This story was to set the image for how George and Lando would get together. Ultimately for anyone who has read the notes on the series, you'll know that Carlos falls in love with Lando but I thought I'd start it off back right at the beginning when this pair get together. Hope you all enjoy and if you have any comments or any ideas on what direction you'd like this series to go in, I'm all ears.

Lando was sitting in his driver's room in the motorhome, having finished all his media commitments and been to the post race debrief with the team, he was exhausted and was taking a moment or two to regain his composure after his first DNF. He was ecstatic after Bahrain having picked up his first points for the team. However, he wasn't in Bahrain, he was in China. It had all gone wrong in the first lap where Daniil Kyvat's car had gone into him and he'd gone airborne. It dropped him down right to the back of the grid but he had too much damage on the car and was unable to continue. It was disappointing. He was really looking forward to going home but he had to wait around for his lift to the airport. A sudden knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" He called out.

The door opened and a head popped in to look around the look. Lando certainly didn't expect it to be George. The brunette smiled when he laid eyes on the teen.

"Hey." He replied softly.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him before sitting down beside Lando. 

"What are you doing here?" Lando frowned.

"I came to see how you were doing, it is your first DNF after all." Answered George.

Lando seemed to deflate and sighed as he slumped back against the wall. George bumped his shoulder.

"You know it's only the third race, there's still so many points to pick up."

Lando hummed.

"It's just disappointing. After getting points in Bahrain, we should have got something here." He said.

"You'll get points. Look at me in a Williams, that will never happen anytime soon." George responded.

Lando turned round abruptly.

"Everyone knows how good a driver you are. Things will get better for you and for the team. Who knows you might even end up at Mercedes."

George scoffed.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon."

Lando sighed.

"You are a great driver, George. Don't put yourself down."

"I feel like I should be saying that to you." Said George, quietly.

Lando looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face. George reached out and held Lando's hand.

"After Australia, you were putting yourself down. You shouldn't it was your first race, things can and will get better for you, Lando. I have every faith in you." Said George, firmly.

Lando smiled and squeezed George's hand.

"Thank you."

George smiled back at him and let out a nervous cough.

"We didn't see each other after Bahrain. I was wondering, maybe, when we get back home, we could maybe go out to celebrate your first points in F1? It might take your mind off of China too." Said George, softly.

"I'd like that. I think we could start celebrating a little earlier though." Replied Lando.

George frowned. Lando looked down at his lips then back up to George's eyes. He leaned in carefully and pressed his lips against George's. The Williams driver froze for a moment before kissing back. They were in their own little bubble, exchanging soft and gentle kisses. When breathing became a problem, they pulled apart but rested their foreheads together.

"I like your way of celebrating." George told him breathlessly.

"I think we should continue." Responded Lando as he reached out to cup George's cheek and pull him in for another kiss.

He felt George's arm wrap around his waist and let out a gasp when he felt George pull their hands apart so that he could rest his on the teen's thigh. They carried on kissing for what seemed like forever until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Lando, your ride is here to take you to the airport."

Lando sighed quietly.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said, slightly out of breath and in a higher pitched voice.

The drivers were silent as they waited until the McLaren worker had walked away. George laughed at Lando who batted his shoulder in retaliation. His laughs died down as the pair looked at each other.

"I should go, I have to get ready for my flight too." Whispered George.

Lando had to hold back a whine as George got up and turned back to look at him.

"I'll see you around." He said as he made his way to leave but stopped when Lando called out his name.

"Message me when you get home and we can arrange something soon." Lando said, softly.

George smiled and nodded before leaving Lando on his own. The teen felt giddy. He and George had raced together in Formula 2 and now they were chasing the dream as they fulfilled their wish to become Formula 1 drivers. Over time, Lando had developed a crush over his rival and friend and now things between the pair were looking to develop further from the usual "just friends" concept. He was excited about what the future held. Not just with regards to his F1 career but his relationship with George. He was glad that George seemed to share his feelings, they had known each other for a while now and were good friends. Lando didn't have time to think about George any further once he had made his way to the airport. He had met Alex at check in and was happy that he had found someone to sit and chat with but was a little disappointed when he found out that Alex would be sitting a couple of rows behind him. He didn't think for a moment that he would be on the same plane as George. Neither had mentioned what flight they would be getting. So Lando was shocked when he walked onto the plane to find George sitting by the window seat in one of the rows. George looked up and smiled at him. Lando smiled back and was completely in his own little world that he didn't realise that he was practically holding the entire plane up until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Lando, you're holding everyone up. I need to get past to get to my seat." Alex said, impatiently. 

The teen mumbled an apology before settling down in his seat as the aisle was now free for people to get to their seats. He was in the middle seat, which would probably involve him getting up to let the person at the window get their seat. He kept stealing glances back to the brunette but he was engaged in conversation with Alex. Lando would never admit it but he was slightly jealous of the fact that Alex was getting to sit next to George. He was eventually pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of a man in a business suit looking at him and motioning to the seat by the window. Lando got up and moved out of the row so that the man could take his seat. He made his way back into the row once the man was seated and turned around to catch another glimpse of George again. He was startled when a voice called out behind him:

"Thankfully you won't have to shift for me mate."

Lando let out a laugh when he sat back down and turned to find none other than Daniel Ricciardo sitting beside him. He couldn't believe how many drivers were on this flight. 

"Who were you looking at?" Daniel asked.

"George and Alex are on this flight as well, they're a few rows behind." Replied Lando.

"Aww, are you upset that you're not getting to sit beside your mates?" Teased Daniel.

Lando let out a laugh.

"It's fine, you can entertain me."

Daniel barked out a laugh.

"No doubt about it, I'm the best flying companion." He boasted.

The pair fell into light conversation with each other for the first few hours of the flight, although the chances of speaking for the full flight would be practically zero given that this was a 12 hour flight. Lando knew that even someone like Daniel could never speak for that long. The teen had to get up when he felt his legs start to ache so he decided to take a little walk up and down the aisle seeing that most people were asleep or at least trying to sleep. On his way back to his seat, he looked over at George and Alex and nearly cooed at the sight of George asleep against the window with Alex beside him, head buried in a book. He made the mistake of looking at George for too long as Daniel noticed. 

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

Lando turned to look at him. 

"No one." He answered, quietly.

Daniel scoffed. Lando just rolled his eyes.

"Can you move your legs please?"

Daniel did as he was told so that Lando could retain his seat again. 

"Should I be asking who were you staring at?" Daniel questioned.

"What?"

"You said no one, so it means you were staring at someone." Daniel replied.

Lando blushed and Daniel had to hold himself back from laughing. 

"So either George or Alex. Which one?" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows.

"None of your business." Responded Lando.

"I bet you it's George."

Lando turned to look at him with wide eyes. He couldn't even challenge Daniel as his mouth was open as he gaped like a fish.

Daniel just smirked at him.

"I'm not stupid you know. I've noticed the looks you've given him. You really like him. You should ask him out and make a move." He said.

"What if I've already made a move?" Challenged Lando.

Daniel had to hold a hand over his mouth as he struggled to contain the cackles that threatened to irrupt. He looked over at Lando whose cheeks were burning bright red. Eventually he managed to hold back the laughs.

"Wow. Look at little Lando getting in there." He whispered, excitedly.

Lando shook his head and turned away from Daniel. 

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight." 

Daniel laughed quietly.

"I bet you'd rather be sleeping with someone else." He whispered.

It was quiet for a moment until Daniel grabbed Lando's wrist and hauled him out of his seat. He let out a quiet squeak as he was dragged down the aisle and tried not to gulp when he and Daniel reached George and Alex's row. Alex frowned at the pair as he looked up from his book. He couldn't sleep and so he was trying to read in the attempt to fall asleep. There was no one sitting in the aisle seat so thankfully Daniel didn't have to worry about leaning over someone to speak to Alex.

"You need to move seats." Said Daniel bluntly.

"What?" Alex replied, not understanding what Daniel was saying.

"You need to swap seats with Lando. He wants to sit with George." Stated Daniel.

"Why?" Asked Alex, confused.

Daniel let out a small sigh.

"Because I'm sick and tired of him looking back like a love sick puppy since he's not able to sit next to his boyfriend." Replied Daniel.

Alex gaped at Lando who looked at the floor sheepishly. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Alex who sighed and got up out his seat and reached into the overhead compartment to get his bag. Daniel then turned back towards Lando:

"Enjoy the rest of the flight, mate."

With that, he pushed Lando in the direction of George. The Australian chuckled quietly as he made his way back to his seat with Alex in tow. Lando had nearly flattened George in the process of being pushed and had unfortunately disturbed the brunette who grumbled at being woken up suddenly. He opened his eyes slightly and Lando mumbled an apology as he cuddled into George's side. The older driver wrapped an arm around Lando's back and hummed in content as he felt Lando wrap an arm around the front of his own waist.

"Daniel is an idiot." Lando whispered.

George let out a grunt and Lando smiled when he felt a chin come to rest on his head. He felt deep and slow breaths beneath him and he knew that George had fallen asleep again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep against his rival, his friend and his boyfriend. If it meant having to deal with Daniel and Alex teasing him once he had woken up, it could wait. He'd deal with them later. For now, the pair slept as the plane traveled in the direction of home.


End file.
